The invention relates generally to a jack plug of a digital connector, especially to a jack plug having a front plug and a tail plug, arranged on one end of an optical fiber cable. Thus, the optical fiber cable could pick through the tail plug, then insert the tail plug into the front plug which makes the tail plug holds the optical fiber cable and fixed it at the back of the front plug.
In convention, the computer needs to design a connector for audio and video signal transmitting on its mother board or by using interface card when use multimedia peripherals.
Traditionally, signal is usually transmitted by a coaxial cable which is apt to be interfered by outer signal. The drawback drives the development of transmitting signal by light wave with optical fiber cable. Owning to the excellent performance of signal transmitting by light wave, the technique is popular accepted by the manufacturing process of stereo and computer peripherals.
The structure of conventional jack plug of connector normally fixed one or two iron plate on the optical fiber cable, then fastened the jack plug with the optical fiber cable terminal by molding into plastic shape which is complicated in manufacturing and cost consuming. Thus reduces the ability of market competition and needs further improvement.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a provide a device of a jack plug composed by a front plug and a tail plug with optical fiber cable being picked through the tail plug, then inserts into the back of front plug so as to let the tail plug hold the optical fiber cable tightly and fixed it on the back of the front plug.
The invention is composed of a front plug and a tail plug. A plug hole with clasping holes at upper and bottom sides opposite to each other is disposed at the back part of the front plug. The tail plug has an insertion hole and on the front part of the tail plug possesses two clips at upper and bottom sides thereof respectively. On the outer side of both clips fixed with tenons corresponding to the clasping holes of the front plug, so that the optical fiber cable could pick through the insertion hole of tail plug, then insert the tail plug into the plug hole of front plug which makes the tenons of the two clips of the tail plug clip into the clasping holes of the front plug so as to let the two clips of tail plug hold the optical fiber cable and fixed it at the back of the front plug.